The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy
by FaladaLives
Summary: Plum is the definition of sugar,spice and everything nice but there is more to her than that.
1. Chapter 1: The Humble Baker

_A.N.: First off I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Secondly, my chapters will be short and sweet for this piece. Thirdly, I hope you enjoy it. Thank You._

**Chapter One: Adelina Plumb, Humble Baker**

**Our story begins with a young woman, in a time long ago and in a place that has been become part of many. The world she lives is in a cold and oppressive state. Every morning for the last twenty years, she feels the heat of the ovens warming her skin and the smells of sugar and baking bread wafting in the air. In this she finds comfort, a break from the dark.**

A young woman in a dirty apron sighed at the sight of the young beggars at the street. Too often she had seen them crying for scraps from the guards and knights that rode through the village to the King's castle. The King was well known for treating and be gifting his underlings with much food and wealth-leaving little for everyone else in the kingdom to survive on. She shook her head at the thoughts and ushered the children to the back doorstep of her bakery.

The blonde always tried to make extra when she could afford so. The children smiled at her, and she smiled back shyly at them as they left with the offered breads, candies and pastries. She was never one for socializing, preferring to stay in her kitchen, kneading dough and glazing cakes. A bell rang from the front of the store, and she bustled back in from her momentary break.

She burst to the front of the store, a little out of breath. The customer (she assumed so) was a young man with black hair and was suited in equally black armor. She thought to herself that he must be one of the head knights of the King's Court.

"Are you Miss Plumb?" the black haired man asked commandingly stepping closer.

"Yes? I mean yes." She said, somewhat nervously. Oh how she hated people coming into her personal space! She wanted to tell the man to leave but she had a feeling that it would not be very effective.

"I want to try one of your confectionaries." He said, his face with those dark eyes and thin lips making very little expression at all. She frowned a little bit at that. For all of her lack of people skills, Adelina knew that something was wrong with this tall sour faced man. He stared as if waiting for her to go fetch him something. She was not a puppy willing and eager to please his master. Just who did this man think he was, trying to intimidate her in her own bakery!?

"You would actually have to buy one first then wouldn't you?" she snapped.

"Fine" He said collectedly. She decided she despised him even more for all his collected coolness.

The man took out a coin from a satchel on his side and flipped it to her. Adelina caught it, her eyes widening as she gazed at the gold coin shining so brilliantly in her calloused palm. She stuffed it into one of the folds of her dress and smiled slightly at the ground.

"Will that cover the cost of one of your pastries Ms. Plumb? " He inquired. She sensed a slight mocking edge to his voice but decided to ignore his impertinence.

"Barely, but it will do." She replied evenly, he nodded woodenly.

She went to go gather up one of each of the three varieties of baked goods that she made today from the back. Adelina presented them to the man and he sniffed the air deeply before beginning to consume the sweet delights set before him. He took a bite of each. She saw his mouth twitch upwards with a bite of hot cross buns. Then it grew more with a bite of the apple strudel.

But when he reached the sugar plum, his grin grew until it seemed all his face was a smile. The man gobbled down the rest of the treat with gusto and licked each of his fingers with a loud 'pop'.

* * *

_A.N.: The next chapter will be longer and have more things going on within it, I promise._


	2. Chapter 2: The Palace Pastry Chef

*******Chapter Two: Adelina Plumb, Palace Pastry Chef******

* * *

**I**t was still an odd feeling for Adelina to be standing in this kitchen. However, she did not know if she should call it a kitchen really. This 'kitchen' was huge and glamorous. Pristine marble floors and counter tops gleamed with polish, and made her feel guilty each time she stepped on the floor with her shoes or dusted the counter tops with flour.

As it had turned out, the sour faced young man that had visited her bakery was the Prince. He invited her to bake and cook her confectioneries for the King. It was an honor, he had said to her. But all she could think about was the money she could make from such a position. Surely it had to be more than the amount she had been earning now. Adelina's head rushed with the thought of all the good she could do with that money.

She accepted the offer without much thought and was working at the Palace kitchens within two days' time. She had servers and people to command and tell what to do.

Adelina had never ordered anyone around before.

She caught on very quickly.

* * *

The kids often would visit her house now and the few without homes spent a few nights at her house each week. This was the most fun and the happiest she had been since her mother died. Adelina also helped the older ones obtain jobs as her assistants in the King's kitchens.

To her own surprise, Adelina and the Prince became friends after a few months' time of her being at the castle. The Prince often visited the Kitchens to sneak a pastry or two before going on hunts and other escapades. Sometimes he would try to steal dough or fillings from her copper bowls, earning him a resounding 'whack' from Adelina's trusty wooden spoon.

One thing she had learned during her first days at the Kitchens is that the King really did not care about excess. He would have so much left over food from his feasts every night. And it was all to go to waste.

It had left a foul taste in her mouth.

Adelina decided that she would sneak out the leftover food and give it to the other townspeople. Very early in the morn she left it in baskets outside their doors, covered with a white napkin.

* * *

After a few weeks of this, the town and its people became more cheerful and hearty she noted, pleased. Some had opened their doors to the beggar children and adopted them into their families. Smiles were no longer uncommon and somehow, the air itself seemed warmer. It was like the wintry weather that had plagued their valley for years would melt away into spring. She hoped so anyway.

However, Adelina was not the only person who had noticed the change in the people and _he_ was certainly not pleased at all.

The King thrived on others' misery. That was a fact. His own son's face had become softened and that made him all the more bitter at the cause of all this. He had not yet figured out how to get rid of her for good but he would. Yes, and he would have to do it now before the people grew accustomed to things like hope or comfort.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This took longer because I have been writing the other chapters and figuring out how I want to tie things in. Thanks to Nightfury18 for the review and I am glad I helped inspire you! That is awesome! Good luck with your story! Send me a link!


	3. Chapter 3: The Prisoner and The Palace

**Chapter Three: Adelina Plumb, Prisoner**

* * *

**T**he King found a way to be rid of Miss Plumb. It was rather simple and he wondered to himself why he had not thought of it before. He had one of his knights plant several objects inside her house early in the morn. The King then announced that there was a witch in their midst and that every house would be searched for signs of witchcraft. It really was all too simple really.

Adelina was arrested.

She was led through town by the guards to the dungeon. Her brain felt numb. Shifitng her gaze from the ground to the crowd of people the blonde saw the disbelief and shock on their faces.

Everyone was seemingly dismayed at the idea of Adelina being a witch. Could this young girl really be a witch? Was it right that they had trusted her so easily? Doubts were heavy in the air.

It seemed to take forever to reach the dungeons but when they had she wished it had taken longer to get there.

The cell was cold and damp. Mold and mildew filled the corners and Adelina wrapped her shawl around her mouth. She did not want to breathe in anymore of it than she had to.

The sentence for witchcraft was death and there was no doubt in her mind that she would not receive a fair trial. The King despised her.

There were rats scurrying about but that was alright with the blonde girl. She had fed the palace rats food before and they liked her in return. At least there was some company to be had.

Adelina huddled in a corner to keep warm and waited. The sun had set and rose again by the time she heard something.

There was a pitter patter of footsteps coming from the hall. It turned out to be some of the children Adelina had helped. They snuck down to the dungeons to say goodbye to her. The youngest of them started crying and she told them that because she was innocent and good of heart that they need not worry. That after she was gone she would become a fairy or an angel in the next life and that she would always be with them. She hugged them all through the bars and urged them to leave before they were caught.

About an hour after they left she heard more sounds of footsteps, heavier and more quickly paced than the children's'.

It was the Prince. The townspeople were distracting the guards for him and he was there to get her out of the cell. He unlocked the cell and off they went down the hallway.

She felt weak but the thought of freedom made her limbs feel lighter. He led her to a horse that had packs around the saddle for provisions. The Prince threw a cape over her shoulders, helped her on to the horse and told her to go north.

He had an uncle who was a duke that lived up that way. A three days journey, he said it was and that it was best she leaved immediately.

She nodded. Her hands gripped the reigns in an iron grip.

Before Adelina left, the Prince gave her a gift in brown paper wrapping. She opened it, hands shaking. It was a large silver spoon, about three and a half feet in length. Light in her hands, and it had a handle like a sword on the end. She touched the sides of the spoon and felt that they were as sharp as any butcher's blade.

It was to help protect her he said.

She nodded, hoping her thanks could reach somehow because she felt incapable of expressing anything right now.

Adelina left after that. Leaving the town she had grown up in left her with a hollow feeling in her heart and she just felt so out of place.

She went northwards off the main road. It was not a day from her escape when she could no longer find grass to feed the horse and the stream was covered by a thick blanket of ice.

The blonde let the horse go and continued on foot. She carried the packs on her back. With every step she felt a burn in her thighs and a fire in her lungs. A taste of blood was in her mouth.

When night came on that second day, Adelina could not find a safe place to rest for the night. She kept going. She had to. She felt if she stopped for one second she would become an ice sculpture.

The winds were howling and she was climbing up a steep frosted hill. After stumbling several times on her way up, Adelina reached the top.

If she had any breath to spare, the sight would have taken her breath away. Down in a valley, was a large black castle. It was lit by the moon.

It seemed like seconds to her but the blonde girl was now in front of the castle. She should have been afraid of the darkness that loomed around her. But she wasn't. She almost felt at peace.

She opened the doors and walked her way to the throne room. There, the throne glittered with moonlight; one of the most beautiful sights Adelina thought that she had ever laid eyes on.

She climbed on to it and crawled into a ball.

Adelina tried to keep herself awake with her memories. Her father, mother and brother all had dark hair and eyes, the color of dark rich hot chocolate steaming fresh from the pot. She remembered when she was five years of age and a foreigner came through town and gave her a piece of what was called 'blacklava'. She also had proclaimed it as her favorite sweet, along with sugar plums. Adelina recalled that she had tried making it herself on several occasions but never quite managed to reach the buttery flakiness of the layers.

The blonde remembered her brother leaving. He had not made it very far and was brought back to the town by some travelers a week later, close to death. His body was cold and blackened in places. She thought that if she could warm him up she could save him. Her mother told her that if she made some gingerbread men that her brother would become warm like them. She set to the task at once. She remembered her tears falling into the dough. But by the time she was done her brother was gone. He was taken by the frozen winds her mother said. His body was nowhere to be found. It was not fair. Her brother was the fastest person in the village and strong too. He wanted to be a noble knight and now he was gone before his time. It was not right.

Her thoughts drifted off and her eyelids began to shut slowly. Soon Adelina was asleep, dreaming about the warm hearth and the smell of freshly baked bread loaves. A few hours went by, and she was no longer breathing.

The moon light seemed to intensify after those first few seconds of death. A few moments later, the transformation was complete.

* * *

**Author'****s Note:**Thanks to NightFury18,themask77 and kakashiluckyblackcat! NightFury18, you need to make an account/log on. Then you go to publish, upload your documents on the doc manager and then to new story. To add chapters go to Manage stories. Good luck!


	4. Chapter 4:The Dancing Plum

**Chapter Four: Dancing Plum**

* * *

She jolted awake from her sleep, eyes wide. She could feel the cold, but it was not as harsh as she had remembered from before. Before what? She thought to herself. Her name was 'Plum', she knew that much from the Man in the Moon. As far as she knew she had always been Plum.

She stretched her arms from their frozen position around her knees. Slowly, the girl stood up from the decrepit throne. She felt something strapped to her back. She reached around and found a large scalloped silver spoon. It was ornate, with a few amethysts encrusted in the handle and swirls carved in its surfaces. It felt warm in her hand, and it just felt so right.

Plum could no longer feel the cold that had been lingering on her skin. She smiled and hugged the spoon to her chest. She twirled it around like a baton and laughed. There were white and brown wisps of sand like substance following the spoon wherever it went. The 'sand' went unnoticed by Plum until its effects began to show around the old castle.

The carpets were reforming around her feet and changing themselves to a rich eggplant color with gold swirls. The throne became shining silver, encrusted with the white sand, and the seat and back both were adorned with purple velvet and amethysts.

She bent down and touched some of the white sand and put it to her mouth. It was sugar. Somehow her spoon created magical sugar that was turning this abandoned castle into her castle. A castle of sweets and magic and it was going to be all hers.

Plum went through the castle laughing as she continued to spin and dance with her spoon.

Suddenly she stopped.

In front of her now was a grand and beautiful mirror. What most perplexed her was what she saw in it. Her reflection had glittering white skin and cherry red cheeks. The eyes that stared back were a light copper that shone like freshly polished pots and pans. What astonished her most was her hair. It was like spun gold with streaks of violet and pink that seem to travel with the flickering light of the lanterns. Plum ran her hand through her hair. It was soft as caramel. She brought it to her nose. It smelt like candy apples.

Her clothes though were horrible, she thought to herself. She was clothed in a ragged blue dress and equally ratty grey leggings. Her shoes were scraps of leather.

Plum wrinkled her nose and touched the spoon to her chest and thought of different clothes.

She now was wearing a hooded violet dress made of velvet. It hung just above her knees and was trimmed with gold lace on the bottom and on the short slightly puffy sleeves. Her leggings were now black velvet and her shoes were now knee high charcoal colored boots.

There was gold embroidery on the chest as well of a plum tree.

Plum sighed relieved.

She then continued with her renovations of the castle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it tis a short filler. But it describes the appearance of Plum and hints at her personality and that it clearly differs from Addie's. Next chapter will have a little more going on I promise. **


End file.
